


Society

by chokemedaddyjesus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokemedaddyjesus/pseuds/chokemedaddyjesus
Summary: A short story I did for English class. Based in 2231 Baton Rogue, Louisiana. I'll wait until the end to explain the theme :)





	1. Chapter 1

Kellin looked out over the horizon, apricot colored sky blending with the midnight outlines of the few remaining trees and crumbling buildings. Everyone who didn’t live underground was dead, and those who weren’t lucky enough for the exclusive spots underground were doomed to life above ground. Horrifying mutated creatures roamed the land by day, when temperatures were bearable. At night, however, the world belonged to the few who could brave the bitter temperatures of a fallen world.

Well, it’s not completely fallen. There was still a government, at least in what used to be America. They still had facilities and organizations. Like the one Kellin had escaped from. Society was, undoubtedly, controlling the government. Unless you were the most privileged, you didn’t get the government’s help in the form of underground residence. Everyone who lived in the underground facilities, which John Smith (the creator of Society) funded, used to be the most privileged. They still are, in many ways. The only ones to get food, government protection, and actual resources. The only ones who could live without struggle.

As the sun dipped even lower into the horizon, the remaining creatures slipped back into their abodes. Indigo slipped the scarf that still smelled like… them… over her face. She watched them take the silver weapon John Smith had provided to them and killed themselves, splattering the disturbing crimson liquid everywhere. She vowed to bring down Society because of it. They had killed Emmett, the one who brought her in, and now Kellin was going to kill them.

That night, she dreamed of the experience. Their terrified screams, shouting for her. Shouting for her to listen to him and put the gun down. The final cease of the horrible noises. Then the bang. The horrific noise of a body hitting the floor. One that Kellin was used to, but didn’t like hearing. Especially not if it was Emmett’s body. They used to rule the Resistance together, but now it was her sole responsibility. Everyone they were close to was dead, leaving only the minorities they sheltered away from their old hideout.

The morning brought more moving, more remembering, more pain. Absentmindedly, Kellin traced the cuts criss crossing her arms. This was one of Society’s favorite torture methods. Forcing Kellin to relive what she did before she came out and was kicked out of her home forever with Emmett watching. Their emerald green eyes, a side effect of the radiation they all faced in the wasteland, erupting in fear and anger as Kellin whimpered, shoulder length black hair shielding her face from their view. The torture both of them were put through. Emmett was broken, slowly but surely. Kellin hung on for him though, for the promise she made to herself. They were going down.

When she arrived at the small but bustling “city” the Resistance had set up, she was surrounded by the children. Mutations and adaptations had allowed them to breathe the air around them without trouble. The amount of children able to do that were low, but it showed hope for the future. They surrounded her, asking about their saviour, their hero. Emmett. They had saved most of the kids’ parents at the beginning. When Society had first been created, Emmett had begun preparing. They knew that one day, something would happen and they would need supplies. Nico, Emmett’s brother, had helped, making a vow to help so long as they wouldn’t turn to violence. Years later, Nico was one of the most violent out of all of us. He lived for the missions, for the adrenaline and fear that came with being not only a hunter but a prey as well. He had a heart of gold always telling the kids stories from his childhood, before the world went to shit. The kids loved him. They were heartbroken when Kellin revealed the news to them.

When Kellin called a town meeting, she explained what happened. She was in charge now, she explained. She had to be as strong as Emmett used to be. When she explained what Aston had done, his wife burst into tears. She knew her husband was at constant risk, but to be tortured so hard he revealed the secrets they tried so hard to protect? Aston was always loyal to them, until he was captured and revealed their secrets. He would have had to have been on the verge of death to reveal anything. When asked what she would do, Kellin said nothing. Continue to thrive, she said. Continue to grow, make a life for the kids. What she didn’t reveal was that she would be going back.

Aston’s wife grew to be a valuable fighter, then second in command. Grief fueled her. Terror for her kids fueled her. She was merciless in her executions, always carving the single letter A into one of her kills’ chest when she was able. It was her way of avenging Aston. He deserved it.

The flashbacks came nightly. The memories of Emmett telling her a joke, laughing their booming, windshield wiper laugh, then the explosion. The raiding of their hideout, the capture of their closest friends. Emmett, ever practical, had shot off a couple of rounds and killed a few of the men before they were captured. Kellin did the same, willing to go as far as it took to keep Emmett and their cause safe.

Tonight was the night. She had been planning for months. Leave a note to Lilly, Aston's wife, and go. Just take the gun and go, avenge Emmett. Avenge Aston. Avenge Nico. Avenge those that Society has killed. Kill as many people employed by Society as she could, and kill anyone who got in her way. Simple.

Night fell, and when the last of the civilians she vowed to protect fell asleep, she left. It was a long journey when you were only on legs, but she brought with her the motorcycle Emmett had been working so hard to fix. She was on a mission. Her final mission.

Getting past the guards were easy. They didn't expect any more of the Resistance to exist. It was lax, and those on duty were weak. One by one, they fell victim to Kellin’s favorite weapon, one she had picked up in her escape: the gun John Smith gave to Emmett to kill themself. The silver was still shiny, metallic body matching beautifully with the black of the butt of the gun. It had taken the life of her lover, the leader of the Resistance, the one who cared for everyone and expected nothing in return. She was going to use it to kill the man who pushed them to this.

She snuck into John Smith's bedroom, not yet moving to make the kill. Instead, she sat the gun down and moved to hack into his laptop. When she still lived in Society's clutches, she remembered always being told that her mother would love her, no matter what. John Smith would have the information she needed to make one last stop before returning to the Resistance city. The last upper ground city that existed.

Until the very gun she brought with her was held to her head from behind. She listened to John's babbling, only listening to certain parts. His family had been killed by the people like her, like Emmett, like Aston. He wanted to avenge them, just like what Kellin was doing.

Then a bang. A bang, and then nothing. She had failed. Society would win.


	2. Final Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was my first draft. Here's my final draft.

Kellin looked out over the horizon, apricot colored sky blending with the midnight outlines of the few remaining trees and crumbling buildings. Everyone who didn’t live underground was dead, and those who weren’t lucky enough for the exclusive spots underground were doomed to life above ground. Horrifying mutated creatures roamed the land by day, when temperatures were bearable. At night, however, the world belonged to the few who could brave the bitter temperatures of a fallen world.

Well, it’s not completely fallen. There was still a government, at least in what used to be America. They still had facilities and organizations like the one Kellin had escaped from. Society was, undoubtedly, controlling the government. Unless you were one of the previous world's most privileged, you didn’t get the government’s help in the form of underground residence and shelter. Everyone who lived in the underground facilities used to be the most privileged. They still are, in many ways. The only ones to get good food, government protection, and actual resources. The only ones who could live without fighting for life.

As the sun dipped lower into the horizon, the remaining creatures slipped back into their musty abodes. Indigo slipped the scarf that still smelled like… them… over her face. She watched them take the weapon John Smith had provided to them in that chamber, splattering the disturbing crimson liquid everywhere. She vowed to bring down Society because of it. They had killed Emmett, the one who brought her in, and now Kellin was going to kill them.

That night, she dreamed of the experience. Their terrified screams, shouting for her. Shouting for her to listen to him and put the gun down. The final cease of the horrible noises. Then the bang. The horrific noise of a body hitting the floor. One that Kellin was used to, but didn’t like hearing if it was somebody from the Resistance. Especially not if it was Emmett’s body. They used to rule the Resistance together, but now it was her sole responsibility. Everyone they were close to was dead, leaving only the minorities they sheltered away from their old hideout.

The morning brought more moving, more remembering, more pain. Absentmindedly, Kellin traced the cuts criss crossing her arms. This was one of Society’s favorite torture methods. Forcing Kellin to relive what she did before she came out and was kicked out of her home forever with Emmett watching. Their emerald green eyes, a side effect of the radiation they all faced in the wasteland, erupting into shimmering fear and anger as Kellin whimpered, shoulder length black hair shielding her face from their view. The torture both of them were put through. Emmett was broken, slowly but surely. Kellin hung on for them, for the promise she made to herself.  Society was going down.

When she arrived at the small but bustling town the Resistance had set up, she was surrounded by children. Mutations and adaptations had allowed them to breathe the air around them without trouble. The amount of children able to do that were low, but it showed hope for the future. They surrounded her, asking about their saviour. Emmett. Emmett had saved most of the kids’ parents at the beginning. When Society had first been created, Emmett had begun preparing. They knew that one day, something would happen and they would need supplies for it. Nico, Emmett’s brother, had helped, vowing to help so long as they wouldn’t turn to violence. Years later, Nico was one of the most ruthless out of all of us. He lived for the missions, for the adrenaline and fear that came with being not only a hunter but a prey as well. He had a heart of gold, always telling the kids stories from his childhood, before the world went to shit. The kids loved him. They were heartbroken when Kellin revealed the news to them.

When Kellin called a town meeting, she explained what happened. She was in charge now, she explained. She had to be as strong as Emmett used to be. When she explained what Aston had done, his wife burst into tears. She knew her husband was at constant risk, but to be tortured so hard he revealed the secrets they tried so hard to protect? Aston was always loyal to them, until he was captured and revealed the information Society wanted: where the Resistance leaders resided. He would have had to have been on the verge of death to reveal anything. When asked what she would do, Kellin said nothing. Continue to thrive, she said. Continue to grow, make a life for the kids. What she didn’t reveal was that she would be going back.

Aston’s wife grew to be a valuable fighter, then second in command. Grief fueled her. Terror for her kids fueled her. She was merciless in her executions, always carving the single letter A into one of her kills’ chest when she was able to. It was her way of avenging Aston. He deserved it.

Fashbacks came in the form of nightmares. The memories of Emmett telling her a joke, laughing their booming, windshield wiper laugh, then the explosion, louder in her dreams than it was in real life. The raiding of their hideout, the capture of their closest friends. Emmett, ever practical, had shot off a couple of rounds and killed a few of the men before they were captured. Kellin had done the same, willing to go as far as it took to keep Emmett and their cause safe.

Tonight was the night. She had been planning for months. Leave a note to Lilly, Aston's wife, and go. Just take the gun and go, avenge Emmett. Avenge Aston. Avenge Nico. Avenge those that Society has killed. Kill as many people employed by Society as she could, and kill anyone who got in her way. Simple.

Night fell, and when the last of the civilians she swore to protect fell asleep, she left. It was a long journey when you were only on legs, but she brought with her the motorcycle Emmett had been working so hard to fix. She was on a mission. Her final mission.

Getting past the guards were easy. They didn't expect any more of the Resistance to exist. Security was lax, and those on duty were weak. One by one, they fell victim to Kellin’s favorite weapon, one she had picked up in her escape: the gun John Smith gave to Emmett to kill themself. The silver was still shiny, metallic body contrasting beautifully with the red that splattered over it when the guards came too close. It had taken the life of her lover, the leader of the Resistance, the one who cared for everyone and expected nothing in return. She was going to use it to kill the man who pushed them to this.

She snuck into John Smith's bedroom, not yet moving to make the kill. Instead, she sat the gun down and moved to hack into his laptop. He would still have the info on the Resistance that Aston had provided him. John Smith would have the information she needed to delete before returning to the last upper group city that existed. Her city.

Until the very gun she brought with her was held to her head from behind. She listened to John's babbling, only listening to certain parts. His family had been killed by the people like her, like Emmett, like Aston. He wanted to avenge them, just like what Kellin was doing.

Then a bang. A bang, and then nothing. She had failed. Society had won. Down with minorities.

**Author's Note:**

> The theme is this: Current society will be the downfall of humanity. Society, as an idea, is pretty crappy. Some people are above others, and that gives them power to tear others down. We need to eradicate society. That's what I wrote this for.


End file.
